


Late nights

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 20 - Dirty talk (kind of as a part of skype sex)





	Late nights

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Please poke me with big mistakes.  
> Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)  
> I'm a bit of a mess, but day 19 is written, only not read through, so it will go up in the morning.

“Sorry. I had a long day,” is the first thing Lu Han says when the skype call connects. He still has both his suit jacket and the tie on, a bit crooked, and the room around him is dark.

If Lu Han had a long day, then Minseok’s been even longer, the night deeper in Korea by now. He should be sleeping really, and he did almost doze off reading his book, but then the laptop he had propped up on the bedside table finally rang with the incoming call. He still feels heavy, sluggish, as he squints at the screen though. 

Lu Han giggles at his drowsiness, at only Minseok shaking his head in response, and sighs. “Ah, I want to just drag your glasses off, down your nose, and cuddle with you.”

Minseok chuckles tiredly at that. “And I want to pull at your messed up tie and kiss you,” he says back. It’s so late, and Lu Han is so far away, and Minseok’s brain to mouth filter is gone. For once Lu Han seems to be the more flustered out of them both. 

“Min.” Lu Han pouts, and he finally takes his suit jacket off. He’s on the couch in his hotel room, the laptop propped on the coffee table and probably some files or magazines too hold it higher. As he slumps into the couch, Minseok can see all the way down to his thighs. It’s a nice view, Lu Han in formal wear. Minseok only wishes he was able to reach out and hold on to him too.

“Han,” he finally says back, in reply, a bit teasing, maybe just a little longing. 

“Only two weeks now,” Lu Han tells him, opening the front button on his shirt and loosening his tie. Minseok isn’t sure only is the word he’d use, really. He wishes Lu Han’s job wouldn’t be so damn ideal in everything else but the constant long business trip, that it wouldn’t take him to China for months at times, wishes the politics of it all and the logistics of their relationship wasn't so damn complicated, or that some Chinese soccer club would finally hire him as a youth coach despite his still lousy Chinese. It would be much more logical for them to live in China by now, probably. 

“How was your day?” Lu Han asks what Minseok’s planned on asking. He doesn’t really feel like talking about it much now though, his stomach tight with the heavy weight of missing Lu Han. 

“It was okay. Kids were rowdy and then it rained.” Misneok shuffles, slides onto his side properly, finally puts away his book. “I don’t know,” he finishes, blinking. 

“Minseok,” Lu Han’s voice is gentle, and he knows. “I miss you too,” he says. His accent is heavier now that he’s been gone for so long. His mouth looks so very cute, fighting with the Korean vowels. “If I were there, I’d spoon you, you know, hold you and kiss your neck. When I finally get home, we’re gonna spend a weekend just like that, okay? I can’t get my fill of my Minseok”

Minseok chuckles, but he also imagines it, Lu Han pressed to his back, warm and firm, plush lips on Minseok’s neck, fingers underneath his sleep hoodie. 

“What about now?” he asks. Lu Han is usually bolder about this, initiates things more often, but Minseok wants to stay in the fantasy a little longer, now. 

“Hmm,” Lu Han hums and opens his legs a little wider. “Now I just want to kiss down your chest, take off those pajamas.”

Minseok moves and takes his hoodie off easily. “I wouldn’t mind,” he says. “You look good in that white shirt though.” He never knows how to go about it. 

“Wanna pull on my tie as I suck your dick, don’t you?” Lu Han’s eyes clearly crinkle in amusement. Minseok bites his lip. 

“Maybe,” he murmurs and slides his hand down his body. He only pushes his pajamas down his ass and palms his still mostly soft cock. Lu Han can’t see it, Minseok’s laptop is too close, camera only taking in his face and his stomach down to his belly. But he knows, and his breath hitches for it. He opens his shirt, leaves the tie on and then goes and unzips his pants too. 

“I’d like that,” he says. “I’d have you on your back, with your legs open so I can kneel between them.” Lu Han’s cock, when he pulls it out of his boxers is already hard. Minseok’s view is so good. 

“I bet you’d lick at my cock as you lick at those popsicles you always buy down the street,” Minseok says, his cheeks heating up. He’s so lame but also the image has him pressing the heel of his palm harder again’s his cock. 

“You smell so good down there in the evening. I need to finally steal your body soap.” Lu Han murmurs, finger wrapped tight around his own cock, thumb playing with the swollen head. 

“Han,” Minseok sighs because Lu Han’s words remind him Lu Han is not here, actually. 

“Come on, Minseok, just feel,” Lu Han says. “You remember, right? How warm my mouth is.” 

“You like to take so much of me in, always so slow, insolent,” Minseok mumbles, fond, his own fingers wrapped around his cock now, hand moving up and down in slow strokes. He tries to imitate it, how Lu Han sinks a bit lower every time. He wishes he’d taken the lube out, but he doesn’t want to move, to get out of his head. 

Lu Han chuckles. “I like to see you trying to hold back,” he admits easily. He’s pushing his hips into his closed wrist, and his cock is right there, in front of camera. He start to moan rather loudly and brings his other hand to his mouth, sucking two fingers in. 

“You always break though, eventually” Minseok says, breathless. Lu Han gives him an idea though and he brings his palm to his mouth, licks a few fat stripes over it before moving it down to his cock again. Lu Han hisses at that. Minseok shifts enough that his other hand can reach his nipple, twist it. 

“You’d fuck my face, if I asked, right?” Lu Han gets out, his fingers only resting on his bottom lip as he does, then moving back in. 

“Maybe I’d just let you suck on my head while I wrap that tie around my wrist. Hold you in place.” 

“Fuck,” Lu Han gasps around his fingers. “Yes, please,” he murmurs, and he is almost gone, riled up so easily. 

“Let me hear you moan around my cock,” Minseok encourages, bold, imagines it, and watches with bated breath as Lu Han’s hand moves fast on his cock, hips thrusting into it too. He does moan around his fingers, his lips and chin wet. “You’d pull yourself off like this, get off on blowing me,” he continues, and Lu Han whines. 

“Yes, yes,” he breathes out. Minseok slides his palm up and down his erection, his cock leaking too now. The precome makes the slide easier, more wet and sticky. He wants to watch Lu Han come, wants to be the reason for it even from this far away.

“I’d let you come first then maybe finally choke you with my cock,” Minseok says next, and he can’t believe what he’s saying, but he sees it so clearly, almost feels it: Lu Han on his knees between his legs, trashing with his own orgasm, his nose pressed into the shaved skin above Minseok’s cock. 

Lu Han pushes the fingers deeper into his mouth, gagging a bit, and comes, pressing his cock into his stomach so that it doesn’t stain the laptop. This way he ruins his tie though, and Minseok’s so close, mesmerised. He is griping himself almost painfully now, his knuckles brushing against his underbelly as he strokes himself. He forces his eyes to stay open, watches Lu Han pulling the fingers out of his mouth, a string of saliva breaking across his chin. His breath is ragged from the speakers of Minseok’s laptop, but he focuses on the screen better, his thighs opening even more, on display. 

“You too Minseokkie. Come for me,” he whispers, and Minseok does, with a long whine, his chest collapsing. It’s satisfying, even if the longing in him only abates a little. 

“Ten days,” Lu Han says, harshly, eyes wide and glued to his laptop, to Minseok’s flushed face most likely. Minseok groans. “I’ll go to work sooner, work a few more longer nights.” 

Minseok blinks, slowly gaining focus, even as his limbs feel lead heavy. “Don’t run yourself ragged,” he murmurs. “It’s not worth it,” He wants Lu Han here, for as long as he can get him. But still Lu Han, stretched too thin and tired is not ever worth it. 

“Ten days,” Lu Han only says. Minseok resolves to calling his assistant in China and begging him to make sure Lu Han eats and hydrates. 

“I love you,” he only says. “No matter where you are. I can wait.”

Lu Han chuckles, getting rid of his shirt and tie at last, swiping it over the mess on his stomach. He grabs the laptop and settles it on his chest so his face is close to the screen. He’s still flushed, beautifully so, and his lips are swollen as if Minseok was really there. Minseok’s heart squeezes. 

“But _I_ can’t,” Lu Han finally replies. Minseok feels the warmth spread through him, his heart beating so fast. He still longs, but watching Lu Han and his earnest face, he can take whatever comes their way. 

“I’ll be here,” he only mutters. Lu Han smiles, his eyes wrinkling. 

Minseok falls asleep to Lu Han humming some song in Chinese while he gets ready for bed, occasionally peeking into the laptop camera to make kissy faces at Minseok.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @singilus on twitter.


End file.
